


A Modern Day Hobbit In King Thorin's Court

by MaximumMarygold



Series: Bella Baggins Gets Stuff Done [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bella still takes 0 shit, F/M, I come bearing all the ships, M/M, Skyline Verse, The first chapter is just Bagginshield but fear not lovlies everyone gets their own lil fics, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumMarygold/pseuds/MaximumMarygold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story doesn't always have to end at happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>(The sequel to The Skyline Splits In Two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT going to be a long fic like Sklyline but rather a series of little baby fics. 
> 
> This spawned from the tumblr prompt "Things That You Said Too Quietly"

No one could ever accuse Belladonna Baggins of being  _quiet_. She wasn’t quiet in her own world, no matter how crazy it made her family think she was considering she spent a good amount of time  _alone_ , and she wasn’t quiet in Arda. 

She said what was on her mind, the second it crossed her mind, and she said it very loudly and in general did not give a flying fuck what anyone else thought. 

(The first time she met Dís she had been in the middle of laying into Frodo and Gimli for the latest in a long series of pranks pulled on the elvish dignitaries. The next thing she knew he was being tackled by an extraordinarily excited Kili while Fili called, “Bella, come meet mum!”)

But there were certain things that she just…found it hard to say. Well, not  _hard_ exactly, they came unbidden and without any consent from her brain-to-mouth filter, not exactly  _hard_ , but they were the things that weren’t meant to be heard. 

Most of the time they were sassy little things; like “Yes, Thorin, please talk about me like I’m not standing right here.” and “It’s cool, Nori, Frodo doesn’t need to keep a vaguely regular sleep schedule or anything.” 

But sometimes, every so often, it wasn’t.

It was quiet, in the ‘royal’ chambers (it was still the weirdest change in her life, being called a ‘royal’ anything -aside from a royal pain in the ass, of course-. She’d outright banned anyone from calling her “Your Majesty” or any of the like), Frodo had started sleeping through the night in his own room, which, while doing  _wonders_ for Bella’s sex life, had left her with little to do when she was lying awake and annoyingly alone at half passed too-fucking-late-to-be-working.

She could see the stars out the window that she  _made_ Thorin put in as a condition for her moving into his chambers, and she vaguely thought of home with the kind of detached homesickness that one would feel towards that one place you went to college but couldn’t stand.

Like it was integral in making you who you are, but at the same time you were  _so_ happy to leave it all behind you, even if you did miss a few very few, very far between things about it (like Netflix.)

Bella sighed and kicked the covers back. It was cool, early autumn on The Lonely Mountain, and she grabbed one of Thorin’s heavier tunics to wear over the shorts and T-shirt she’d worn to bed. 

If he wasn’t going to come to bed on his own then she would drag him there. 

The floor was freezing and with every step Bella vowed revenge on her stupid not-husband for making her venture out into the mountain. 

The light in Thorin’s office was still on and Bella pushed the door open without knocking, almost positive that she was going to find the king hunched over his impressively large desk, the one that would be huge even if she hadn’t been shrunk back down into a hobbit upon her return to Arda, scrawling away at some long as hell piece of parchment, amending some treaty or another or mapping out a new trade route.

Whatever it was kings did when they were supposed to be snuggling their hobbits.

But he wasn’t working on paperwork. He  _was_ hunched over at his impossibly humongous desk, but it was because he was sound asleep with his head on his arms.

Bella shook her head, leaning against the door frame for a moment and just staring at him. He was a beautiful man, sprawled as he was over all his unfinished work, with his hair tied back in a loose tail and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, the heavy outer layers having been discarded hours before.

“Silly dwarf.” She mumbled, padding into the office on silent feet and only pausing once she was close enough to brush a stray lock of silver streaked hair off of his forehead. “Going to work yourself to death. And then where would we be, huh?” 

“Not waking me up, for one.” Thorin’s left eye was cracked open, barely, and no matter how grumpy he tried to appear there was no hiding the fond smile that played on his lips when he looked at her. 

“Well, maybe if you came to bed like a normal person…” She teased as he pushed himself upright. “You are seriously going to work yourself to death, and then you’ll be king under the  _ground,_ which if you’ll remember correctly is something I went through _great_ lengths to avoid.” She tugged on his hair, thinking absently of dragons, and orcs, and arrows.

“I do remember.” The king stood, reaching out and pulling Bella in close, nuzzling his nose into her mussed hair. “I did not anticipate how much I would enjoy seeing you in my clothes.” 

“Well, you’re too tired to do anything about it right now so how about you let me lead you back to bed.” Bella tried to pull away only to get reeled back in, Thorin’s hands sliding down her back and slipping under the hem of her (his) shirt, his fingers stilling at the hem of her shorts.

“Maybe I don’t want to go back to bed. Maybe I want to stay right here and divest you of these ridiculous bedclothes.” He still gave her shit for getting out of bed when they were finished to put her clothes back on, even if he had started to do it too after the first time Frodo had snuck into their room.

“Maybe  _I’m_ too tired.” She said back, “Maybe I want to go back to bed. What then?”

Thorin pressed a hot, lingering kiss behind her  ear, “Then we go to bed.” 

Bella smiled, her hands tangling into her hair and the last vestiges of that vague, detached homesickness leaving her. She had no reason to be homesick, not when she was actually already home. “Sometimes home isn’t a place.” She realized out loud in barely a whisper. 

“What was that?” Thorin lifted his head, his eyes flickering warmly in the light of the room, and Bella just smiled.

“I don’t want to go back to bed.” She said, instead of repeating herself. It was one of those things that he just didn’t need to hear. 

Sometimes home wasn’t a place; sometimes home was a person.


	2. Smelling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mary why are you writing this and not Ready For The Sky?"
> 
> BECAUSE ITS TWO IN THE MORNING AND I'M DRINKING A CHESTNUT PRALINE LATTE AND LISTENING TO CHRISTMAS MUSIC AND ILL DO WHAT I WANT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little mini-fic-series-thing (I'm so eloquent at two in the morning, aren't I?) is going to jump around a lot.   
> This particular installment takes place BEFORE the end of Skyline's epilogue.

It smelled like snow and Bella woke up with a smile on her face, shooting up and displacing Thorin’s arm around her (though he didn't budge, otherwise). Her hair was sticking up in odd directions and the floor was as cold as ice under her bare feet but that didn’t stop her from sliding from the bed and pulling Thorin’s discarded tunic over her head and a pair of her own, loose fitting trousers up her legs before grabbing her coat off the hook by the door and padding out of the room in search of Frodo.

The last time they had seen snow in Arda everything had been awful and the pure white fluff that they should have been frolicking in had been stained red with blood. _This_ time the worst thing they had to look forward to was Thorin’s displeasure at Thranduil’s arrival in Dale.

Frodo met her in the hallway with a very sleepy Gimli who was as hastily dressed as the two hobbits,  “It smells like snow.” Frodo whispered, flinging himself at Bella’s legs.

“It does!” Bella agreed; she hadn’t looked out the window before she’d left the room, she hadn’t had to. _It smelled like snow._

“Is this a hobbit trick?” Gimli asked as he followed Bella and Frodo down the stairs, towards the exit of the mountain. “Smelling snow?”

Nearly no one was awake; it was early enough still that not even Thorin had been pulled out of sleep yet, Bella wouldn’t have dreamed of waking so early herself if there hadn’t been the very pressing matter of snow.

She loved snow, she had as a kid and while everyone told her that the love would wear off as she grew but it never had; every year the snow brought something magical about in her, something that made her eyes bright and her cheeks pink as she refused to drive anywhere as long as there was snow to be caught on her tongue and in her eyelashes.

Magical things happened when it snowed.

“It’s more of a Baggins trick.” Frodo admitted as Bella smiled sweetly at the posted guard and shrugged on her coat, motioning for the young ones to do the same. “You pick up on it eventually.”

“What does snow smell like?” Gimli asked.

Bella breathed in deeply through her nose as the guard pushed the heavy, stone doors open so they could step outside. Everything was glittering, glorious white; what the coiner of the term ‘Winter Wonderland’ had obviously had in mind when they’d come up with it. Everything was coated in a blanket of perfect, untouched snow.

“It smells like _magic_.” She whispered, looking down and beaming when she saw her own bright eyed excitement mirrored in her nephew.

“Yeah.” Frodo agreed. “Like magic.”

The snow was still coming down, harder and harder still by the time the rest of the mountain began to wake up, and Bella was soaked to the bone and shivering behind her hastily constructed fort as she took on the combined forces of Frodo and Gimli by the time anyone realized she was missing.

“There you are.” Nori drawled from the top of the stairs, “The king is looking for you.”

“Tell him I’m out here.” Bella called back, “And I can’t possibly come inside yet, I’ve only been out but an hour.” She spent too much time with Balin; she was starting to speak like him.

Nori hummed thoughtfully, taking the steps two at a time until he reached her, “You have that meeting with the convoy from Greenwood. You promised Kili you’d attend to be the buffer between Thorin and the elves. His intended is among them, remember?”

Bella huffed, though it turned into a yelp as she had to quickly duck out of the way of a snowball headed for her face, “I will be inside well before the meeting.” She ground out, “But first I have two little goblins to slaughter.” It was  _on_.

“You look like you’re a little outnumbered,” Nori grinned, stooping down and grabbing his own handful of snow, “mind if I help?”

Did she mind? “Be my guest.” She waved a hand in the general direction of Gimli and Frodo.

 

They were still outside when Legolas arrived with Tauriel and a few other elves from Greenwood whose names Bella didn’t know, though they’d stopped throwing snow at each other and Bella was simply chasing Frodo and Gimli around in circles with handfuls of the stuff trying to shove it down the back of their shirts as retribution for the amount of rapidly melting snow currently in her bra.

Not exactly the most elegant of situations for the future queen of Erebor to be caught in by the convoy from a neighboring kingdom, but Bella held no ill will towards (most of) Greenwood (honestly, the elves that _she_ tended to throw shade towards were the ones from Rivendell who let her nephew escape their care) and they had none towards her so she wasn’t too worried about it.

“Legolas!” Bella dropped her handful of snow, “Tauriel!” She didn’t get to see either of them as much as she’d like; but she supposed that once Thranduil and Bard got married and Greenwood and Dale became became Greendale she would be seeing much more of them both.  

Bella never bothered with any of the formalities -it drove Balin absolutely batty- and as such she waved her hand until they both crouched down and she could hug them without feeling like a _toddler_ ; that was something she hadn’t quite gotten re-used to yet, being so damn _small_.

“It’s so great to see you.” She said, beaming up at them once they’d regained their full height, “I suppose I should clean myself up and set about glaring at everyone until they’re nice to you.”

Tauriel laughed brightly, “We wouldn’t want to pull you away from your fun. The stars know that you cannot find too much of it being cooped up in that mountain all of the time.”

Bella shrugged one shoulder, “It’s not so bad.” She said, “Thorin had a garden commissioned for me in the East Wing, he surprised me with it on my birthday. And you can see the stars wonderfully from the balcony in our chambers it’s very-”

“You share a chamber with the king?” One of the elves Bella didn’t know blurted, like they couldn’t help themselves. It was very un-elflike and it made Bella have to work hard to bite back a snicker.

“Yes, I know, it’s scandalous but I’ve spent three years away from him and I don’t intend to spend anymore time."She smiled, “Let’s get you in out of the snow, shall we? Gimli, Frodo!” The lads appeared at her side like magic and she smiled a little smugly; they were showing off for the elves they didn’t know, the ones that were scandalized by her and Thorin’s lack of official marriage -and they were working on that, really-. They’d dealt with it before, when it happened the dwarves of the company tended to smack everyone into shape, showing that Bella was already the reigning queen and had more authority than some others in middle earth as she had earned the title. “Are you both terribly cold or wet?”

“No, ma’am,” Gimli said quickly, laying it on thick in the presence of the judgy elves, “what do you need?”

“I was wondering if you two would be so kind as to show our guests to their quarters while I go and dress properly? If it’s not too much trouble?”

“No trouble at all.” Frodo said, beaming toothily up at her, “Gimli can take Legolas and Tauriel, I will take care of the others.”

Bella worked very hard to not narrow her eyes suspiciously at him; he’d been spending an awful lot of time with Nori and Bofur later and she did _not_ put it past him to pull something on the elves they didn’t know. “Alright.” She finally said, “Put them-”

“Above the sapphire mines.” Frodo interrupted, “I know.”

She was actually going to tell him above the ruby mines, but the sapphire mines got very loud somewhere around four in the morning because of a particularly temperamental methane pocket and it would mightily annoying for the elves to deal with. Frodo was absolutely diabolical when someone insulted her, “Apparently you know exactly what you’re doing.” She said with a light laugh, “And Gimli, you know-”

“Prince Legolas and Captain Greenleaf are to be housed in the wing adjacent to the one that you share with the prince's.” Gimli cut in, “We know, M’lady.”

“Well,” Bella huffed, “here I am giving redundant instructions. Alright, get on with it. And when you’re done put on clothes that match, and Frodo please brush your hair. It looks like a bird has made a nest of it.”

“You’re one to talk.” Dwalin called out from the gate, standing with Ori and an excitedly bouncing Kili, “Did you even look at yourself in the mirror before you came rushing out here with all of your ‘smelling snow’ nonsense?”

“You heard that?” Bella asked, ascending the stairs quickly with Tauriel hot on her heels, Frodo moving past them when they paused to greet the dwarves at the gate so he could show the unknown elves to their new and downgraded quarters and be rid of them as soon as possible.

“I hear everything, lass.” Dwalin told her very seriously before adding a quiet, “I also heard that we are on our best behavior regarding you this week.”

Bella shook her head, “It’s just some judgy elves, don’t work yourself into a tizzy.”

Next to them Kili had wasted no time in pressing his forehead to Tauriel’s in greeting, muttering quietly to her in Khuzdul - Balin would have been _appalled_ by the princeling’s lack of secrecy. If Bella had been upset at the lack of redheaded she-elf in her life Kili had been devastated.

It made her wonder, briefly, if she and Thorin had ever been that disgustingly in love.

(Then she took a second to reflect and realized that they were actually still that disgustingly in love.)

“Thorin is looking for you, by the way.” Ori piped up, having finally gotten used to addressing Thorin by his first name instead of adding some kind of respectful title. “Said something about his favorite tunic?”

Bella looked down at the wet fabric clinging to her skin under her heavy coat and grinned a little mischievously, “Oh, you mean this tunic? The one that is completely soaked in melted snow?”

“I believe that would be the one.” Dwalin nodded sagely, “You’d better go find him.”

“Yes,” She said, “I suppose I’d better.” If she found him before she changed he could have the pleasure of peeling her out of her wet clothes before she had to go and play Queen with the elves. “What time will Thranduil be arriving with Bard?”

“Not until tonight.” Ori answered, skillfully ignoring Dwalin’s annoyed grumping about having elves stay in Erebor when Dale was so close and pulling a scroll from inside his coat and unrolling it carefully, “And the party from Hobbiton will be here tomorrow morning, as will the group from Erid Luin.”

Bella nodded, her heart rate picking up at the words as her breath left her in one heavy, excited sigh. “Okay.” She croaked out, before clearing her throat and speaking stronger, “Okay.” She repeated, “Let’s get married.”  


“Not getting cold feet are you?” Legolas asked, smiling down at her.

“Please,” she scoffed, holding up her foot for emphasis, “have you seen these things? They don’t get cold.”

_ Wonderful things happened when it snowed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW  
> I live in florida there is no snow  
> CRY CRY CRY
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr [HERE](http://stilesinerebor.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> CONSENT IS GREAT EVEN IF YOU'RE BASICALLY MARRIED (OR REGULAR MARRIED. OR LITERALLY EVERY TIME EVER)


End file.
